


L'infortune des damnés

by Alaiya



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Dead People, Gen, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Lorsqu'on accomplit la même tâche encore et encore depuis la nuit des temps, on a tout vu et tout supporté. Du moins, c'est ce que Charon a toujours pensé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 21 décembre – c’est fou c’qu’on peut voir tomber  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : le Charon présenté ici, ainsi que son environnement, sont le résultat du mélange de certains éléments propres à Saint Seiya (deux, plus précisément) et de ce que l’on sait des mythes le concernant, d'où le fandom "mythologie grecque" en sus de Saint Seiya.

Il ne les voyait pas. Mais il les entendait. Le son était mat, étouffé par l’épaisse couche de poussière grisâtre dans laquelle les âmes désincarnées s’enfonçaient à l’issue de leur chute. Il n’y avait jamais ni rebond, ni écho. 

Techniquement, il aurait pu les voir tomber. Il lui aurait suffi de se mettre debout sur l’un des nombreux bancs équipant son bateau et de plisser les yeux. Il n’était pas assez myope pour ne pas apercevoir ainsi, loin sur l’horizon obscur, la clarté maladive sourdant du Puits des Morts grand ouvert dans la voûte des Enfers. Néanmoins, il s’abstenait. A quoi bon ? Les morts chutaient avec la régularité d’un métronome ; nul besoin de vérifier l’inéluctable. 

Un jour, avait pris place à son bord un statisticien assez riche pour s’épargner une longue errance sur les bords du fleuve. L’homme s’était interrogé au sujet des bruits sourds et réguliers dont le rythme soutenu se surimposait au clapotis des rames ; l’explication laconique de Charon l’avait enthousiasmé au point qu’il s’était lancé dans un long exposé dont le batelier, qui avait depuis longtemps cessé de prêter attention aux babillages de ses passagers, n’avait retenu que ceci : deux morts par seconde[1]. Le temps était notion relative aux Enfers, néanmoins il n’en était pas absent. Pas tout à fait. La traversée du Styx[2] s’effectuait selon une durée précise et récurrente. Dès lors que l’embarcation de Charon s’ébranlait, le petit personnel s’agitait sur l’autre berge, prompt à recevoir les nouveaux damnés. Et il fallait que le délai fût suffisant pour que tout fût prêt. Le nocher ne quittait jamais sa barque et il ne savait à la vérité pas grand-chose du sort final de ceux qu’il convoyait depuis toujours : trop peu étaient revenus de la rive d’en face et parmi ceux-là, s’en était trouvé encore moins pour raconter leur expérience. Néanmoins, il ne méconnaissait pas le fonctionnement de l’institution à laquelle il appartenait. Les juges recevaient chacune des âmes pour lui signifier son châtiment, aucune exception n’étant tolérée. Or, à ce rythme, il n’était pas question de lambiner. Alors si Charon était assujetti à une régularité exemplaire dans ses périples, pourquoi n’en serait-il pas de même pour les juges et leurs séides ? Le temps tel que ceux pour qui les Enfers constituaient l’ultime demeure l’avaient connu n’existait plus. C’était à un autre genre de seconde qu’il fallait se conformer pour l’égrener, le genre qui se calait sur la chute des morts pour tout un chacun au service du dieu Hadès. Et quant à ses “invités”, il n’existait plus pour eux qu’une unité unique et indivisible : l’éternité. 

Il arrivait toutefois que la belle mécanique s’enrayât. Alors que grossissait peu à peu sur la berge l’attroupement de ceux assez bien lotis par le destin pour leur permettre de verser leur obole au nocher, celui-ci leva brusquement la tête : le temps – _son_ temps – venait de se contracter. Au loin, on ne tombait plus ; on dévalait. 

Bientôt, les oreilles encore bourdonnantes de l’avalanche qui avait secoué le sol et soulevé les eaux, il vit surgir, au détour de quelque monticule aride, une foule. Hagarde, livide, elle avançait du pas de ceux qui ne s’étaient pas vus perdre la vie. Hommes, femmes, enfants : les yeux agrandis par le vide, ils achevèrent de se masser au bord du fleuve obscur. D’abord, Charon crut qu’il s’agissait là de victimes d’une catastrophe naturelle quelconque comme il s’en produisait à l’occasion dans le monde de ceux qui n’étaient pas encore morts. Puis, y regardant de plus près, il aperçut les membres arrachés, les viscères répandues, les corps transpercés : la guerre était passée par là. 

Il les considéra un moment, avant de se détourner vers le groupe qui attendait patiemment son tour : 

« Messieurs Dames, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. » 

Un à un, ceux-ci passèrent devant les nouveaux venus, se délestant du prix de leur traversée dans le creux de la paume sèche et ridée de Charon avant de mettre un pied dans le bateau. Refermant ses longs doigts sur sa nouvelle fortune qu’il fit prestement disparaître au fond de sa bourse, il prit une inspiration et, appuyant l’extrémité de sa rame contre la rive, en fit s’éloigner l’esquif alourdi. 

Bientôt, les silhouettes tordues des derniers arrivants ne furent plus qu’un amas informe d’âmes sans consistance auquel il tourna le dos. Lorsqu’il repartirait dans l’autre sens, ce serait pour les retrouver à la même place, exactement. Là où il les laisserait encore lorsqu’il embarquerait son prochain chargement. Là où ils resteraient pendant les cent prochaines années. 

Les victimes collatérales n’avaient jamais d’argent sur elles, c’était bien connu. Et lui, Charon, ne travaillait pas gratuitement. De fait ces gens attendraient, suffisamment longtemps pour que la dette ainsi contractée contre leur gré fût effacée. Alors seulement, il les convoierait jusqu’à leur jugement, si tant était que leur esprit usé par l’attente fût encore en mesure de l’entendre et surtout, de le comprendre. 

D’aucuns disaient que le nocher des Enfers aimait à agrémenter ses traversées de quelques airs appris auprès de ses passagers peu fortunés mais prompts à user de leurs talents lorsqu’il s’agissait d’assumer le coût de leur dernier voyage. 

Mais le périple de ce jour-là se déroula dans le silence des rames qui fendaient l’eau noire : Charon n’avait, tout à coup, plus envie de chanter.

 

[1] Plus précisément, c’est 1.9 morts par seconde dans le monde. Mais on ne va pas pinailler.

[2] On a le choix entre le Styx ou l’Achéron, selon les mythes. J’ai opté pour la première possibilité, à des fins purement esthétiques parce que Charon et Achéron ont des sonorités trop similaires.


End file.
